


This is Where I Find You

by ratsonschedule



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom!Phillip, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Phillipxreader, Smut, Some Fluff, sub!Reader, things I feel immense shame writing down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsonschedule/pseuds/ratsonschedule
Summary: You are in town for a month with your boyfriend of 6 months Cameron. You keep telling yourself you like the stability of your accountant boyfriend, even if your relationship has gotten very dull... It becomes even harder to see why you stay, when you meet Phillip Altman. You start to wonder how much longer you can hold out his advances, when he has shown you exactly what he can give you, and just how good it feels...
Relationships: Phillip Altman/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

“Vodka soda, please,” you said, over the upbeat folk music playing on the speakers. You sighed a heavy breath as you watched the bartender mix your drink. 

_ Cute, nice arms...  _ you thought to yourself.

“Here you are, miss,” he said, and handed your drink over. You noticed immediately how he stared with his deep brown eyes, right into yours. You tried your best to look “sexy” while sliding the drink towards yourself. As soon as the drink was in your hand you attempted to find the straw with your mouth, while still making eye contact. You missed your mouth a couple of times, which was embarrassing enough, and by the time it hit your mouth, he had looked away.

_ Jesus Christ… what the hell was that, you moron…  _ you thought as you took a long sip from your drink. It didn’t really matter anyway, you reminded yourself. Cameron told you he was running late and he would be here shortly. Then again, “shortly” had already been 35 minutes… 

Forty-five minutes. You kept waiting. You looked around the unfamiliar bar and saw a girl playing darts in the corner. She had long, straight, brunette hair. She was wearing a cropped, cream colored tank top and tight, high waisted jeans. Her hair fell all over her shoulder. A man held them in place, squaring her up for the perfect throw. She wasn’t even close to hitting the target, although that was never the point of this little game. She already radiated this, irresistible energy, and her date, or more likely, perfect stranger, drank in every bit of it. You took another sip of your drink and looked back to the bar. You glanced behind the bar, beginning to count how many different kinds of vodka they had on display.  _ One.. Two… Three- no wait, that was gin- Three… Four… Five… _

**“** Jesus Christ, has Velma lost her glasses?” A man chuckled as he sat down next to you at the bar. Caught off guard you laughed and said,

“Oh God, no, I-I was just-” you couldn’t seem to get your words in order.

As he sat down next to you, you could tell he was tall, very tall. He had on a gray button up that was form fitting enough for you to see that he was also very muscular, his broad shoulders hugging the fabric of the shirt. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you lose your place there, V. I’ve just never seen someone stare so intensely at bottled liquids. Thought maybe you were solving a mystery,” He smiled, looking towards the bar now as he waved over the bartender.

“No,I- I was just looking to see what all they had, before my boyfriend gets here,” you choked out. He shifted in his seat as the bartender then walked your way.

“Well, I hope then, that a guy keeping you waiting too long, is a turn on,” He turned away from you now smirking. “Yes, bartender…”

You started to feel heat in your chest. You thought, “Who was this asshole to draw assumptions on  _ my  _ relationship?” You just shouldn’t say anything.

Yet, you felt this strange urge to “fight back”. Cameron was a great guy after all. Unlike your previous boyfriends, he was easily the most put together. You recalled how your family had always been so  snarky about your past relationships.

“He is busy working and I am an independent enough woman to not 

need my boyfriend with me at all times, to have a good time. Okay?” You shot, looking down at your drink. He looked at you again, before looking back at the bartender.

“I’ll have two tequila shots, and she'll have a shot too. Put it on my tab,” He said. The bartender nodded. You scoffed, 

“I don’t really ever drink tequila,” you said. 

“Well then this is a special moment for us then,” He said. As he looked at you, his eyes flickered with something you almost didn’t recognize. Mischief. 

_ God, his eyes are fucking amazing…  _

You pushed back the hair behind your ear.

“What’s your name?” You asked, “I suppose I should just call you Shaggy or Scooby, ya know, fit with the theme,”  _ Fuck,  _ you thought instantly,  _ That’s the dumbest goddamn line _

“Oh come on, I would totally be Fred! Are you fucking kidding me? You’re really trying to insult me now,” He responded. You chuckled, relieved he indulged your idiocy.

The bartender brought over the shots and set them in front of us.

“Phillip, by the way,” He said, as he pulled his two shots towards himself. 

“That’s my name,” He put his hand on what must have been your shot, and slid it slowly over to you. He kept his hand on the glass until it was right in front of you, so his face was now noticeably close to your own. His deep mahogany brown eyes stared intensely into yours, seeming to see into all of your thoughts. His dark brown hair, framing his face in an almost wild fashion. With the hand not holding the shot glass, he brushed his fingers along your forearm. The hairs on your arms stood up.

“What’s your name?” he whispered. You shook. Just a little. You hoped it wasn’t enough for him to notice. He broke eye contact, smiling, to take a shot. Trying to brush off whatever feeling this was you replied quickly with your name, and grabbed the shot in front of you. You drank it, and right away the signature burn of tequila, made you scrunch up your nose. Phillip laughed, “Oh ha, that is adorable.”

“Oh, shut up,” you chuckled, “Thanks, by the way for the drink. I needed that.”

“Yeah, tequila usually does the trick for beautiful women having a bad day.” He, once again, seemed to be staring through you. You blushed as you looked down. 

“So,” he started, “I haven’t seen you in town before, and yes, I definitely would have noticed. What brings you in?”

You took a breath and said, “Well, my boyfriend is an accountant-” Phillip cut you off by making a “blech” face at the word accountant. You laughed and batted his shoulder lightly and continued, “ _ So,  _ his parents called and turned out to be in a little trouble with their finances at their nursery. Cameron decided to stay here for a month and get it all figured out for them, while he works remotely. And I decided to join him.”

“Well that seems very nice of you, pretty serious stuff. What are you doing for work?” He asked.

“Oh, well back in Chicago, where we live, I actually perform stand-up and improv comedy regularly, so I found a little job teaching an adult improv class once a week here in town.”

“Wow, a comedian. Does that mean you’re going to write a joke about that creepy tall guy, who shamelessly flirted with you at a bar over tequila shots?”

“Depends on what else you say I guess,” you chuckled. He smiled, with those cute dimples showing, and leaned in close to you once again. Your breathing hitched, as he brushed your arm.

“And what if I don’t  _ say _ anything?” His words lingered in the small amount of space between you. 

_ Pull yourself together  _ you thought. You leaned back, and just as you were about to respond, you heard your name being shouted from across the bar. It was Cameron. He was waving his hand at you as he walked over. He was on the phone, briefcase in the other hand. Phillip also, leaned back as Cameron approached.

“Hey sweetie! I am so sorry I’m late, I got stuck with my dad at the shop and just lost track of time- yes Gary, still here, give me a second,” He pulled the phone away from his ear, “Hon, I am just going to go out back and finish this call, then I will be right back!” He kissed you on the cheek, and walked to the back of the bar. Honestly, he hadn’t even reacted to Phillip, let alone how close you two were sitting. It was like he didn’t even see him. You supposed in this instance that was probably for the best. As you turned to look back at Phillip, you noticed he was now standing up. The sheer height of him, caught you off guard. Then, he lightly grabbed your chin, and angled your face to look at him. The gesture alone, made your whole body clench. He leaned down, until his lips were almost grazing your ear.

“You need to have every ounce of your body taken care of by someone who wants to spend as long as it takes to please you,” he whispered deeply. Letting his lips barely touch your ear as he pulled away. Words could not come to you, which didn’t matter, because after giving one last smirk, he walked away. 

_ What the fuck just happened? _


	2. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your encounter with Phillip at the bar has left you feeling more than a little strange. You hope you can shut out the thoughts of him with a little distraction...  
> But is that enough to keep him out of your head?

You and Cameron arrived back at his parents’ house, and started to head towards the guest house you were staying in. You felt antsy, and strange. Unable to get the encounter with Phillip out of your mind, you decided to distract yourself in the best way possible.

“Hey babe?” you asked. Cameron turned his face back towards you as he was unlocking the door.

“Yeah?” he responded. You both walked inside and turned on the lights, illuminating the charming studio guest house. Now standing face-to-face, you ran your hands around the collar of Cameron’s shirt and began unbuttoning it. You looked into his blue eyes, and grinned.

“I know you’ve had a long day, but I just don’t feel tired yet. Can you help with that you think?” You purred. Cameron smiled, and brushed your hair behind your ear.

“I can definitely try,” 

You removed his button up hastily, running your hands from his bare chest, up through his sandy blonde hair. You stared into your eyes for a moment, before meeting you for a long kiss. You both parted your lips, letting your tongue explore the familiar feeling of him, as you pushed him back towards the bed. Wrapping his arms around your back, Cameron sat down on the bed. Following his lead, you got on top of him, and gently pushed him down on the bed. He started sliding his hands lightly up your thighs, bare under your dress. You moaned into him, as he pressed his fingers against your folds, moving aside your panties. In response, you unbuckled his belt, and began unzipping his pants. He started to swirl around his fingers, clumsily searching for your clit.

_ “... as long as it takes to please you,” _ Your mind snapped to his voice, you could feel his voice, low and intense. 

_ Stop, stop, get it together, Christ.  _

You forced yourself back to Cameron. You quickly freed his length and stroked him. He let out a gasp as he moved to fully remove your panties. You adjusted yourself on top of his cock and sat down on it slowly, both of you leaning your heads back with pleasure. You moved up and down rhythmically, slowly at first. You wrapped your hands up around your hair, closing you eyes to let yourself go in this moment. Cameron, breath shaking, caressed your torso, up to your breasts, cupping them in his hands. You let out a pleased whimper as his played with your nipples gently. Sliding up and down on him a little faster now, You knew, that you could make yourself cum from this position. You realized quickly into your relationship with Cam, that he wasn’t the most confident, or skilled with his fingers. Faster, and faster, your body craving release. Your mind, wanting to be released from whatever hold, that encounter at the bar had on you. 

_ Shit. _

You let yourself think of the bar again, and instantly images of him started bombarding you with quick snapshots of him.

Eyes, deep, chocolate brown. You saw them flicker with almost a predatory lust.

Muscles.

Dark hair, framing his face like tendrils.

His lips-

_ Fuck _

You felt a familiar clench in your core. The thought of his lips, and his voice was so close to sending you. As you bounced harder on Cameron’s dick, you were so close.

“Fuck, I’m cumming baby,” Cameron said. 

_ Wait, fucking- goddamnit  _

You felt him shudder beneath you, and let out a trembling, long exhale. You paused on top of him for a moment, frustrated by the robbery of your own orgasm. Climbing off of him, you laid down next to him.

“Whew, that was amazing honey,” Cameron looked at his phone, “Shit, it’s already past midnight? I’ve gotta get some sleep, I have to be up super early. Really babe, so good,”

“Yeah, it was great!” you said, forcing a sweet smile towards him, “Well, I think I’m going to take a bath to relax a bit before bed, don’t wait up.”

“Okay! Have a nice bath.” He turned over, and turned off his bedside lamp. You stood up from the bed, letting your dress fall back down your sides. Entering the bathroom, you shut the door behind you, and quietly lock it. It takes you a moment to remove your dress, after you get the hot water running in the tub. You think it’s a bit silly that Cameron’s parents put such a large bathtub in their guest house, but at this moment, you were very glad they did. In addition to the tub, there was a lovely skylight directly above it, the moonlight shone brightly into the water. Quickly, you lit a few candles, and turned off the bright overhead light and stepped into the tub. As you sat down, and spread you, you felt your body melt. And here, behind a locked door, you let your mind go exactly where it wanted.

You slipped your fingers in between your folds and began circling your clit, letting your breathing hitch at first, then becoming deep and slow. In your mind he was there again, you allowed yourself to imagine what he looked like underneath his clothes. You flashed to images of his bare back muscles flexing as he’s on top of you, kissing and biting your neck. You imagine him pinning your arms down, as he sucked on your nipples, so all you could do is writhe beneath him with pleasure. You heard his voice saying, 

_ That’s a good girl, let me know you feel good _

You remembered how you shivered when his lips grazed your ear. As you moved your fingers faster, taking in gasping breaths, you heard it again.

_ “You need to have every ounce of your body taken care of by someone who wants to spend as long as it takes to please you,” _

Once again tonight you felt that white hot feeling between your legs, but this time the pleasure kept coming as you continued. You imagined your fingers as his, and in a split second, your body exploded, with your eyes closed you saw flashes of color. You arched your back, and without control of yourself whimpered, 

“Phillip-” As you said his name, you rode out your orgasm. You paused, breathing heavily. Had you really just said another man’s name, out loud, a room away from your boyfriend? 

After you cleaned yourself up, threw on pjs, drained the tub, and blew the candles out, you opened the door as quietly as possible. You were sure he couldn’t have heard you say Phillip’s name…. But still. You poked your head out, and saw Cameron out cold, snoring. Breathing a sigh of relief you climbed into bed next to him, and pulled the covers up.

_ Well this night sure was goddamn interesting. _

You started to drift off, telling yourself that tomorrow is your first day teaching the improv class, and you would be too busy to think about Phillip anyway. This comforted you enough to finally fall asleep.

  
  


You arrived at the rec center just early enough to go over your day one lesson plan, arrange a couple of chairs for scenes, and chairs for people to sit. You left enough space for everyone to be able to do group warm-ups together; and as you sipped your coffee you felt ready, excited even.

Seventeen adults showed up to class, which was a pretty good size. You had enough people to do several full group warm-ups, and you were relieved you didn’t have a huge group, so you had more time to give notes on scenes. Everyone was sitting in the audience's chairs as you began to explain what your focus would be today.

“Okay, can anyone tell me the golden rule of improv?” you paused, seeing no hands raise, you continued, “That’s okay, because we are going to learn it today! The golden rule of improv is the idea of ‘Yes, and…’ That means, while doing a scene, if your partner establishes a reality, you agree with it, and add to it. We want to avoid saying ‘no’ or ‘blocking’ or scene partners, this is essential because-”

“Sorry I’m late!” a voice shouted from the door.

You looked towards the door, and your stomach dropped, as you saw them find a seat in the audience.

_ No fucking way, there is no way this is happening _

“I’m Phillip by way, so excited to be here! Fuck sorry, please continue, didn’t mean to interrupt,” He flashed a coy smile as he settled into his seat.

_ This just got a million times more weird…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, WHOA, I honestly never expected anyone to read this, so thank you so much to those of you who have, and who have given positive feedback! I love hearing your input.   
> Sorry this chapter took so long to put out, I had it written when I posted the first chapter, but after the response of my first chapter, I wanted to really revise this chapter.  
> And, yay! a smut chapter, I know you are waiting for some more Phillip action, but patience is a virtue!   
> I loved writing this because I think it felt like something a lot of people have experienced while sleeping with someone that didn't quite get them. Anyways, I am going to try and update every week.  
> Lastly, I made a tiktok account that will be dedicated to this fic's updates, answer your questions, and posting Phillip content, so you have good pics to go along with the smut lol  
> Thanks again so much! -T


End file.
